Forgotten Soldiers of the World
by Acestin
Summary: Overwatch encounters a group just like them; a militaristic group operating in secrecy whos main goal is peace. However, can some members of Overwatch live with knowing the history behind tis mysterious group? Can they accept who they truly are? And when the fighting comes in thick and heavy, can they also handle their heartstrings being pulled?
1. Chapter 1

**This will (hopefully) be the first of many chapters! I must say, however, I never played Overwatch. I do watch my friend play it and I love the story! My said friend is going to help me write this and hold me accountable for making new stories.**

* * *

The sun is blinding, and coupling that with the sun-bleached buildings in Ilios makes it much brighter. Mercy wipes away the bead of sweat that streaked down her face, into her eye and peers back through the binoculars. The building she's in may protect her from the sun's direct heat, but the air is still hot. The Talon operative that has been patrolling back and forth in the courtyard she has been watching for the past half hour must be even hotter underneath their black outfit. The market itself is of a medium size. A large, simple fountain in the middle with buildings lining up and down the sides, with storefronts attached. In the front a large building oversees the others, serving as a sort of bank. The building she is currently laying inside of is on the opposite side of the courtyard, an empty two-story multi-family house. She is careful not to let herself slip too far out the second story window that she is currently leaning on the sill. The risk of exposing the lens of the binoculars to the sun and causing a glint is too great. The people around this market area have been kicked out for the past week now, so any evidence of someone lurking about would cause the Talon operative to swarm her location. 

The Talon operative in question has not changed in pace or timing. They had started in the front of the main building, watching the courtyard for five minutes. Either waiting for something to happen or catch something that wasn't there before. Then they turned to their left and started walking, only to disappear into the alleyway that separates the front of the bank and sides of the shops. The operative then reappears walking in the opposite direction after about three minutes, then disappears into the alley on the other side. Then once they come back out, they wait in front and the process starts again. The operative is holding onto his primary weapon in a lackadaisical fashion, but still at the ready. Exactly what Talon is doing inside the building is a mystery. A small recon team and possible strike team if necessary consisting of Mercy, Winston, Tracer, and Genji traveled to Ilios to see what Talon was doing, and so far, they have gathered no intel in the past two days.

"Mercy, I can take over watch if you would like me to." Winston calls behind her just quiet enough for his voice to only travel within the building. "No Winston, it is very warm and the risk of dehydration is real. With your size, you need to be drinking plenty of water and not trying to overheat yourself. Now go. Rest. Please try to stay cool." Knowing when he's fighting a losing battle, Winston retreats back into the room he came from. "Mein Gott! Can it be any warmer?" Mercy again wipes away a bead of sweat trickling down her nose. Her hair is disheveled from her constantly wiping her face and pushing the insulating away from her skin as best as she can. "I wonder what everyone would think if I went bald, or at least cut my hair short." The thought of her team's reaction to the change elicits a gentle giggle and a soft sigh, "Nein. They would all lose their heads." She then rolls her eyes and mumbles, "Well, those who have not already… "

Then it happened. Well, more like it didn't happen. The Talon guard had recently gone behind the alley to her left a few minutes ago and has not come back out in his normal time. "Hmm. He may possibly be inspecting something?" Mercy waits. Then waits some more. Then five minutes pass and the guard has yet to come back out. Then, something only a trained eye could notice, a small reflective, silver object pokes out slowly behind the corner of the market building, just a few inches above the ground. It's a knife. Why would that Talon guard poke his knife around a corner like that? The only reason she can think of is that they need to peer around the corner. 'Have we been spotted!?', Mercy anxiously thinks to herself. 'Nein. We are too far away to be seen in such a fashion, possibly someone else is around?' Mercy silently calls out, "Winston."

"Yes? What is it?" A hushed, deep voice speaks behind her.

"Have any of our proximity sensors picked up anything nearby?"

"No. I would have gotten a notification if they have." 'So no, no one else. Then what is that Talon fool doing?' The knife then slowly retracts at the same speed it popped out. Within mere seconds of the knife disappearing from view, a gun barrel slowly pokes around, followed by the rest of the weapon. It's not a pulse rifle or any other type of energy weapon. It's ballistic, but not like Talon's standard issue rifle. She recognizes the shape. The last time she seen a weapon like that was during the Omnic Crisis, when they supported an American military attack on an omnium facility somewhere in the Eastern U.S. Most of the U.S. soldiers infantry weapons looking like that.

The person that is wielding the weapon then slowly lurks out from behind the building. She can not see exact details, but the soldier is dressed in all black. Metal plates of medium thickness cover select portions of the body, and between each plate, fabric peaks through. The helmet completely covers the head. A clear material that only lets portions of the face visible acts as the face mask. She is no military expert, but she assumes the face mask is some sort of bullet resistant plastic. The chest piece is mostly one piece and pouches are adorned across it, as well as a knife. On their hip is a pistol, most likely ballistic too, Mercy concludes. The legs are mostly made of single plates, and a plate extends from the thigh piece and covers the knee, 'Must be to protect the wearer when the knee is bent.' The weapon itself is not all that interesting. Optics on top, a grip at the front, and a sling that is currently around the soldier.

"Mercy, what is it?" Winston carefully approached her and tries to get a good look out the window. Mercy does not take her eyes away from the sneaking soldier. "Someone else is here." "What do you mean? Who?", the worry in Winston's voice is noticeable, if not jarring.

"I don't know, but it is someone." Mercy observes the mysterious force further. Another gun barrel and then a soldier of the exact same outfit comes out on the alley too. "It appears to be a group. Not with Talon, that is for sure. They just dispatched the patrolman that was keeping guard."

"Any idea who they are with? Maybe they might be friendly. We could also use more heroes." Winston peers out the window, only able to see ant-sized black figures moving about. "I don't know. Possibly. Hopefully." Three more soldiers come out, all looking exactly the same and in stealthy postures. They swiftly move their way up the bank's steps and ready themselves at the door. The first one that came out is on the right side of the door and the second is on the left. One more person is behind the first two and is covering their behinds. The last man is kneeling on the lower steps, scanning the courtyard. The second trooper test's the door and gives the first a thumbs up. The first and second man places a hand on the door and gets ready. The third, currently behind the first, ready some kind of grenade. The first man nods and both push open the door. In an instant, all eyes and guns are trained at the door, and the third man tosses the grenade in. Within seconds, a bright flash and a loud boom come from within the bank, and the group breaches.

Once the group is inside Mercy can only discern gunfire, small explosions, and the occasional passerby through a window. As the fighting moves deeper into the building, the gunfire becomes harder to hear. "What's going on out there?" Tracers voice pipes up in its heavy English accent. Winston backs away from the window carefully and looks at the Brit. "A mysterious group of five soldiers just breached and are currently engaging Talon."

"Bloody hell? All by their lonesome, too?" Mercy silently nods. "Maybe Winston here could recruit them. The world could-"

"Tracer, go to the back of the bank and find somewhere to hide." Winston starts to retreat back into the room further, "If they leave out the back, follow them and report via radio to us, but do not let them spot you. If they leave out the front, we will inform them."

"Rodger.", and in a quick flash of blue, the zippy Brit is gone.

"When we start to tail them, you, Genji, and Tracer will follow them because you are quicker than me. I will stay behind and collect what data and intelligence I can from the bank. Keep watching that door, Mercy. Inform me when there is a change in the situation." Mercy again silently nods, too engrossed in the distant engagement to speak. Over the new few minutes, the rate at which weapons are fired slow down, then halt altogether. Whoever won is a mystery. Minutes tick by at an agonizing rate. No movement through the now mostly shattered windows or gunfire. The time display in the binoculars informs her that it has been half an hour since the start of the bank fight.

Finally, the armor-clad group appears, quickly moving their way out of the building and into the alley. Mercy stands up and grabs her staff before racing into the room where the rest of the team is located. "Winston, they are on the move. They just exited through the front door and just went down the Southern alleyway!" she tosses the binoculars to the big gorilla as he gets up. "Tracer," he holds his large finger to his ear, pressing the communication device, "they are exiting through the front quickly, trail them and keep us informed of their position." As Winston withdraws his finger, he picks up his weapon, "The rest of you, go. If the opportunity arises, make contact with them Mercy." Everyone gets up and looks at the gorilla, "What are you waiting for? Everyone go!" and with speed that would make lighting jealous, they race out the building. The sun is still blinding, and the bone white buildings make it even more so, but that does not bother her.

A cheery English voice fills her ear, "They went left down another alley. Its smaller than the other one. It's about 150 meters ahead of your current position. I gotta be quiet, but I will try to inform you as much as possible from here on out." Mercy presses her ear as she flys just a few inches above the ground, "Understood, be careful." A few minutes later, the group reaches the smaller alleyway and turn into it. It's tighter. Not even enough space for two people to stand side by side. The voice returns, much quieter this time, "They turned left again at the end and immediately right into a building. I'm gonna try and follow them in."

"Tracer, no. Wait for the others to reach you." Winston's voice comes alive through the earpiece. "Tracer, did you hear me?" Silence. "Tracer?" Again, nothing. "Mercy. Find Tracer. Make sure she is ok." Mercy's heart sinks. Her friend might be in danger. Her friend, whose existence in their current time alone is enough cause for concern, might be in danger. "Don't worry Winston, we will." Her and Genji are moving as fast as possible now. Finally, they reach the end and turn left and see the door. Silently, they approach it. Mercy readies her pistol and staff while Genji draws his Katana. On the silent count of three, Genji swiftly opens the door and they both rush in.

"Hiya, loves. Got myself in a spot of trouble here." The English voice wavers, dripping in anxiety. In the middle of the room, Tracer stands with one of the soldier's arms wrapped around her neck and a gun pointed at her head. The rest all have their weapons trained on them. The soldiers were ready.

* * *

 **As previously stated, I will try and add more chapters. I say about every week a new one should be up, but that is not guaranteed. Thank you for reading, and please comment. I would love constructive feed back, or just point out mistakes and I will try and fix them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the fastest chapter I have ever written and Im already a quater of the way through the third! I estimate about a week before the upate. Anyway's, thank you for read!**

* * *

They were ready. Weapons trained on them, fingers on the triggers, safety off. One false step and Mercy is sure they will not survive. Mercy tries to speak as calmly as possible, "Don't worry, Tracer. Everything will be ok."

Tracer nervously laughs. "Why would I worry? Nothing to be worried 'bout 'ere." The one who currently has the gun pointed at Tracer's head speaks up, his voice is even. Smooth. Not deep but not high. Relaxed. "Shes right. There is nothing to be worried about. We just want to know why you've been tailing us. If everyone just stays calm, we can all walk out of here. Lay down your weapons and keep your hands up." Mercy and Genji silently comply, hoping what the man said is true. "So, why are you following my men and me?"

"You took down a Talon operation that we have been staking out for a little less than a week now. What were they up to? What was special about that bank? How did you even know they were there. How did you know we were tailing you?" Mercy's voice is desperate, desiring her friend's safety as well as answers. "What they were doing was trying to find some important tech that went missing from the local government a few weeks ago. Some skilled thief snuck into the military complex in which the tech was stored and swiped it. Sold it to someone and that someone recently got a lock-box at this bank. Neither of those two apparently knew exactly what the tech was." The soldier readjusts his arm around Tracer's neck and his grip on the pistol. "Talon got wind of it and then came here. Checked it out. The box only had a few jewels in it. They then went to the owner and interrogated him. He said it was in the bank, but that he would never tell them where. They shot and killed him."

Mercy inquires in a curious tone, "What kind of tech was it?"

"Some sort of new compact nuclear generator. Small. Safe. Reliable, too. No idea what they would need it for, however. Anyway, back to your other questions," the soldier clears his throat, " it was pretty easy to find out their location. The military hired us to quietly defuse the situation here and retrieve the battery. You don't just hijack a whole market without someone calling the cops, ya know. However, the battery was gone. Based on our gatherings with radioactivity scanners, it was inside a hidden compartment and moved just before Talon got to the bank." The man's arm loosens around Tracers neck. The zippy time traveler shoots Mercy a look. Mercy scowls in return, signaling her to stand down. "Anyway, about us knowing about you. Next time, if you're going to stake the enemy out, make sure your motion sensors are properly hidden, as well as your com lines secured. Never know who might be listening in." Mercy can faintly make out a wink.

"So let me get this straight. You knew that we were here because our equipment was poorly hidden?" The man nods. Mercy shoots an irritated look at the captured Brit. "Tracer… when we get out of this, I'm sure Winston will absolutely love teaching you proper concealment techniques."

"Oi! The big gorilla messed up our radios, too! All this blame ain't on me, ya know? Speaking of the big guy, shouldn't we let him know that we are all right?" Mercy and Genji's attention is turned toward the soldier. "I am going to slowly withdraw my arm and holster my pistol, my men will lower their weapons. After you call your friend, Winston if I recall from listening in on your communications, we can all have a nice chat. I and your commander can also maybe even set up an 'I itch your back, you itch mine' kind of deal." Genji and Mercy nod. The man withdraws his arm and holsters his sidearm. Tracer walks quickly over to her teammates as they pick up their weapons. "I will call Winston, outside. You two stay in here." Genji leans in close and speaks low so his voice only carries to the two women, "Keep an eye on them." Genji makes his way out the door to contact their team leader.

"So…" the soldier who was holding Tracer speaks up again, "Who do you guys work for? The government never said anything about hiring another team."

"Oh, we ain't been hired by the gov, mate. We got ourselves a bone or two to pick with that Talon lot." Mercy notes Tracer is being strangely friendly to the man who just had a gun to her.

"Bone to pick with Talon, huh? Well, I'm not surprised I guess. They are a terrorist group." The man, who Mercy assumes is the leader of his team, moves his hand to his neck and pulls on something. A sound of metal sliding and clicking comes from the suit. He then places his hands on the helmet and twists it, causing another clicking sound, and removes the helmet.

The man has an ovalish face, brandishing a friendly smirk. Other than the smirk, he seemed expressionless. The thing the stood out for Mercy was his eye's. They were a deep brown and it reminded her of her favorite Swiss chocolates. Another feature that caught her eye was his facial hair. It was neat. Well groomed and full. Sideburns, mustache, neckbeard, it all was there. His skin was fair but evenly tanned, as well as a small strip of light sunburn that stretched from cheekbone to cheekbone. His nose was skinny but on the longer side. It had a bump in the middle and was slightly crooked. His jawline grew sharper as it reached his mouth, or at least what she could discern from underneath the beard. His hair was almost, if not, fully black and must have been cut short recently.

(Hello! I am NOT the writer, just your friendly editor here! I'm doing this to get back at Acestin for messing with my fanfiction. Btw follow me on Wattpad! My name on there is SepticeyeLadd. Anyways continue reading this amazing fanfiction!)

' _Attractive… Wait. Nein! Ich sollte nicht so denken!'_ Mercy mentally slaps herself. The soldier leans against the support beam in the middle of the room, "So, if you guys are not with the government, then who are you with?"

"We are with Overwatch.", the Swiss healer speaks up.

His face contorts in confusion, "Overwatch? I thought the U.N. brought you guys down a few years back. Some act called the Petter Act or something?"

That struck a nerve. "Petras Act. Anyway, we are operating in secrecy. Talon has grown too powerful and they need to be stopped."

"Yep, that's why us lot are here. To stop them from doing whatever they were doing here. However, you bloke's beat us to the punch." Tracer crosses her arms in feigned irritation. At that moment, Genji came back in. "Winston is on his way here now. He informed me that it will be a few minutes before he reaches us."

"We should all sit and relax while he is on his way." The soldier flashes a quick hand sign that resembles 'two' in a way towards his men. They nod in understanding, but Mercy is confused. Until they start sitting down and/or leaning against a wall or pillar. They either lay their rifles to the side or across their legs. "My name is Austin, but I'm called Aus by these shitheads." The four men around him chuckle. "They know I hate the damn nickname but yet they call me it."Austin playfully smacks his closest man across the back of the head.

The men around him are very unassuming. No scars, tattoos, or any prominent facial features. Their body sizes, however, were a different story. She couldn't tell how thick their armor was but they were all large and muscular, that much was obvious. The armor itself has also adorned no markings; flags, emblems, or special designs were nowhere to be seen. Honestly, it looked generic. The only part that looked special, that stood out, was the helmet. The helmet was of a simple but effective design. The clear portion of the mask for viewing exposed just enough of the wearers face for them to have a full view. To protect the back of the neck, there was a metal collar around the back half that raised just above the jawline.

A rapid knock came from outside the door. Genji places his hand on the hilt of his sword, Mercy readies her pistol, and the soldiers place their hands on their weapons. Genji reaches for the door and opens it, revealing a gorilla that has worry written on his face. He takes a look inside, "Oh. Everything has deescalated, just as Genji said. Good." The large mammal wedges himself through the door frame, it crying under the stress Winston is putting it under. "I'm Winston.", Winston sticks his hand out to Austin, and he takes it. "Hello, Winston. I'm Austin, the leader of these misfits."

"Hey!" one of the troopers call out from behind him.

"Anywho! From what I gather from you comrades, Winston, is that we are both here for, more or less, the same thing… or in this case people."

Winston adjusts his glasses. "Yes. We have seen reports of Talon operating in this area last week and we arrived just about three days ago." Winston lets out a huff and a scoffs, I'm still puzzled as to why here, however."

"Ah, I will be able to shed some light on that subject. Flow me, we can speak in private." Austin motions towards a door that went unnoticed before and the two head through it. Mercy finally gets to look around the building itself. It appears to be some sort of storage place. Looking at its inventory, a garage or mechanics shop of some sort. "Mercy, may I speak with you in private?"

" _Ja."_ The doctor and cyborg-ninja walk over to a corner and speak in low voices.

"I don't trust these men. They could be some sort of military unit led by the U.N., or what if they are a private company, and they are just after the stolen technology for personal gain."

"You do have a point there, Genji, but they have not given us a reason not to trust them, have they? Yes, they took Tracer hostage- wait. Where is Tracer?" The two start to scan the room for Tracer… only to find her chatting up a storm about aircraft with one of the armor-clad soldiers. "Well, we don't have to worry about Tracer holding any grudges. Anyway, back to the point. They didn't know who we were. They were being cautious. If they really were bad people, they would have… dealt with Tracer before we got here."

"Yes." Genji drops his head huffs, "You are correct, I suppose."

"Really!? The nuclear generator Greece has been testing actually works? Wow, that's- that's pretty cool! I heard it was almost impossible for it to overheat." Mercy smiled. Winston always did love new technology. Especially the kind would provide much-needed solutions to worldwide problems. Such as genetically modified food crops that can survive droughts or a new synthetic fuel that produces no greenhouse gases. He wanted to keep the Earth just how he remembers seeing it from the Moon; green, blue, and beautiful.

"Back to the point at hand." Winston adjusts his glasses as the two walk back in from the side room. "Where is the generator now?"

"No idea." Austin shrugs, "However, we did recover the banks' video surveillance. A few cameras picked up a group of four retrieving it from the wall-safe while two more were outside, looking out. We can't analyze the footage until we get back to our base. That is a problem, however, because our base has recently been attacked by- well who does not really concern you, but we lost a large amount of our base. It is currently being rebuilt and we no longer have access to the tools we need."

"Maybe we could help." Tracer pipes up, "We got some fancy tech back at our place. Whaddya think Winston, not a bad idea, eh?"

"Maybe. We do appear to be working on the same side, at least for now." Winston agrees.

"Wait a minute." Genji speaks up in shock, "We hardly even know these people! They are mercenaries, whos to say Talon doesn't buy them while they are inside Overwatch?"

"Relax, we are not exactly mercenaries. We only fight the good fights and sometimes we get paid for it. We never do shady deals or work for the wrong people. You can trust us, Winston." Mercy noted Austins' face while he spoke. It was stern. It was serious. It was scary. She felt intimidated somehow. She faced down murderous omnics, radical terrorists, Jesse's cooking, but yet this man had made her feel weak. 'He has a certain, powerful sway. Almost like Jack did before he…' Mercy derailed her train of thought before the painful memories were brought to a head.

"Tracer,-" Winston's voice brought her attention back to the situation at hand "get the dropship ready. We are headed to Gibraltar."\

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Don't mind my friend shamelessly injecting some advertisement for her own FF's! As always, if you have ideas or constructive criticism, please leave a comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. Juggling life, school, and sports is tuff.**

* * *

"Wow. I'd expect this place to be a bit more… populated." One of the soldiers openly commented, stepping off the dropship.

"Well Matt, I just activated the recall not too long ago. A few agents are here, some agents are making their way here. Some, however, declined. Either too old to fight, or just simply tired of it all." At this moment, Winston grimaced. "Some just died."

On the flight back to Spain, the group of soldiers introduced themselves. Matt was a bit shorter than Austin, with brown hair matching Tracers', subdued blue eyes, clean shaven and boxy shaped face. His body build was even with Austin. Josh was the tallest, measuring easily six feet. Sporting a mop-top in dirty blond, Shayne had a very light, blonde beard that could only really be seen in certain light. Shayne, the shortest was also the thickest. He had a fat head that looked liked it belonged to a caveman with brown eyes. Mercy wondered if he had the strength to match it. He also had mousey brown hair, like Tracer. It was short and his beard was a golden brown.

The last man was a pure blonde and had green eyes. His name was Alexander, but preferred Alex. Alex had a pretty boy face but didn't act like one. He had been chatting with Tracer since Austin took the gun away from her head.

"Follow me, Austin. I will have Tracer show your men where they can rest and while we review the security footage. Mercy, Tracer, and Genji; you unload the ship then you are free to do as you wish. Tracer, after you are done, show our guests the common room and cafeteria if they are peckish, as well as where they can take their bags." Tracer huffs and takes Austins' heavy duffle bag as he and Winston leave, walking towards the doorway through the hanger, letting the group work.

"One of the people on the video footage had his face exposed." Austin informs, "We need to analyze it and look for any connections. There's some audio but they were too quiet to hear and the background static didn't help."

"Alright. I will have Athena take a look. She will take care of facial recognition. Maybe she can figure out the audio." Winston steals a glance at Austin. "I… heard a rumor about the generator. I heard it was designed to power a new type of omnic factory. Is this true?"

"My team looked into that. It's false. They designed it to provide free electricity to the people. However, big power companies are spreading false information and such to discredit the project. With the second omnic crisis coming up, it's the perfect lie to stir up turmoil. I heard some even hired hackers to claim they hacked secret files and said that the rumors are true." They have been walking down the hall for what felt like forever; Winstons steps creating a deep thump, Austin producing a small squeak from the rubber on the bottom of the boots.

The armor was obviously designed for stealth. It never clattered together or made a sound when moved. The metal plating had a thin coating of rubber martial to help with sound. There was more to the suit then Winston could see. Obviously some sort of undersuit, but the purpose remains a mystery. "I'm sorry, but the curious side of me wants to know about your suit. What are its functions and properties?"

Austin smiles, a hint of smugness is hidden somewhere in his face, "The specifics are classified but I can give some details. It is ballistic and energy resistant. The metal plates cover the body where there is little or no movement, like parts of thighs. Titanium-lined Kevlar adds protection in areas with movement as well as stab protection. Underneath is a suit that has an inside and filled with a temperature regulating, compression fluid that helps with impacts and pressure waves. We also wear a thin, clothing like Kevlar uniform. Underneath it all." During his explanation, he points to areas of the suit pertaining to what he is talking about.

"The one currently issued to my men and I is Model 3. Model 1 was a typical outfit from the early 2020's. Metal plate carrier, helmet, Kevlar padding over vitals. Model 2 was developed in 2035 and had a full Kevlar body suit with a larger plate carrier, and ballistic face mask. Once the omnic crisis started, a new suit with even more ballistic protection was needed. Thus, Model 3."

The gorilla was interested. Surely armor like this cost a pretty penny. "Amazing. Who funds your team, if that's confidential of course."

"We do. Mostly. We have cash flow from markets, stocks, businesses. What jobs we do for governments."

"Howdy, Winston." A deep Western-American accent catches Austin's eye. Walking in the opposite direction as them is a… cowboy? "Who's this new fella you got here?"

"Oh, McCree. This is Austin."

McCree puts out his hand, "Howdy."

"Hey man, what's up." Austin takes the cowboys hand and shakes it.

"We ran into him out in Greece. We are combining efforts towards what Talon was involved with there. Speaking of which, gather everyone who didn't go on the mission for a quick briefing and inform them that I'll be there momentarily."

"You got it, boss." McCree tips his hat, "See you around Austin." with that, McCree was off.

As the duo walks up to what looks like a random door to Austin, it opens making a whooshing sound and reveals a simple tech room. A few monitors adorn the walls, desks line the wall with computers spaced evenly with a much larger computer setup in the middle. "Greetings Winston." A female, almost human sounding, voice chimes. "I have already started the analysis programs, they are currently awaiting data input."

"Thank you, Athena. Austin, I will go ahead and upload the data. Why don't you go and rest with your team? It will only take a minute to set everything up for Athena."

"Alright Winston, thanks again. This means a lot to me and my team. We can put a real dent in Talons plans."

"Yes, we can. Your team will be in the common room. It's across from the cafeteria so if you are hungry, pop in there. We always have some food in there. The common room is down the hall where we just walked through, first turn on the left and first door on the right. I will join you all after I inform the rest of the team of the turn of events today, we can introduce everyone."

Austin hands Winston the data drive, "Thank you. See you then." With that, Austin was walking down the hall again. The hall was simple. The bottom half of the wall and the floor was blue while the upper part of the wall and ceiling was white. As Austin walked, he enjoyed the comforting weight of his gear. It was like a good blanket on a cool night. It felt like an extension of himself, and in a way it was. He felt the weight of his helmet clipped to the holding hook on his lower back. It was not totally latched. The result of fights wearing the spring weak. ' _Looks like I will have to get a replacement shipped here.'_

Austin reached the common room and passed through the door. Alex was talking to Tracer about the latest fighter jets, Shayne was arm wrestling McCree, and Matt was reading a book. Austin walked up to and tapped Matts' shoulder, "Josh in the cafeteria?"

"Mhm." Matt doesn't look away from the book. "You know him, always eating."

"He can eat more than Shayne, it's insane. Alright, I'll leave you to your reading. I'm going to see if there is a place I can get some sleep."

Matt nods in understatement, "Roger."

"Tracer."

"Yes, Austin?" The Brits attention focuses on Austin.

"Is there someplace that I could get some sleep?"

"Oh." Tracer sighs and looks down in frustration. "Well… we don't have any rooms open right now. They are either taken or not set up with a mattress and all. Try Mercy, she sometimes lets people sleep in her infirmary if they need a quiet place."

"Alright thanks, I'll go see. I think I remember seeing the sign for the infirmary walking from the hanger. Bye."

'Infirmary, where are you… ah.' Austin sees a red cross sign pointing in the direction of his desired location. As he walks through the door, a working Mercy, now in a lab coat and out of her suit, looks over to him from her chair and desk. "Oh, hello Austin. Is something wrong? The plane ride didn't make you ill, I hope." Her gentle German accent was like silk.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong. I just heard this might be a good place for me to rest?"

"Ah. Well yes, I have plenty of beds here for you to rest if you wish. You may activate the privacy curtain if you wish." Mercy motions to the array of basic hospital beds on the opposite wall of her. "Go ahead."

"Thank you very much. I won't need to activate the curtain. I'll be fine. Is there a place I could place my gear and armor?"

"Oh, of course, silly me. Yes, under each bed is a personal items storage. Your armor should fit in it, if not let me know." Mercy turns back to her paperwork on the desk.

"Can I ask one more favor?"

"Hm?" Mercy does not look from her work.

"...can you help me take off this armor? I can do it myself, but it's a hassle." Austin unstraps his rifle and removes his pistol holster with the pistol in it.

"I will happily." She gives him a warm smile. She loves to help, no matter what it is. "So what do you need help with?"

Austin places his weapons and helmet in the item storage, "Well, I will detach the arm segments and chest. I need help sliding them off. The legs I can do myself." Mercy nods. "Ok. It won't take too long." Austin then reaches over to his left shoulder with his right hand and places his fingers under the layer of metal and pulls something that causes a click, and the left arm segment of the armor separates a little from the torso. Mercy grabs it and begins to slide it off.

She's surprised by its weight almost drops it and now holds it with both arms as she sets it in storage. "Wow, this is very heavy for its size! You must be very strong to carry around the armor."

"Thanks… that's nice of you to say… I think?" Austin replies with uncertainty.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Yes, obviously you are very strong and… I'll stop talking now." Mercy begins to blush. She's rusty at socializing with new people by now. Being in Overwatch means secrecy. If word got out she was working with them again, she would not only lose her license but also her credibility, as well as go to prison. She has had to cut off the outside world for the past few months since the Recall. Amazing what can change in that time.

"Ok, now the other arm." Click. The arm slides off like the first one, and Mercy gently lays it into storage. "Now the chest is going to be a little hard."

"Oh no. I was struggling enough with the arms." Merch feigns frustration.

Austin hooks his thumbs under each armpit and pulls something that clicks again. "Alright, just pull it up. Like your getting a shirt off someone." Merch tries to pull it off.

She fails.

Not completely, however. She was able to get it almost passed his arms. Austin then pulls his arms out and gave Mercy the full weight of the armor. The weight made her stumble forward. Instead of just dropping the armor onto Austin, she tossed it to the ground. It made an awful sound and she's almost sure she cracked the tile floor. However, that's not her concern right now. Whats shes most worried about is the arm wrapped around her waist. To keep her from falling completely, Austin snaked his arm around her. Her blush intensifies.

"Oh, my- I'm sorry. The sudden weight surprised me and- Oh no your armor! I hope it's ok!" He gently lets go of her and picks the chest segment up effortlessly and places it in storage.

"It's fine, I promise." Austin flops onto the bed and slides the legs off. Mercy couldn't imagine how much that part weighs, and she didn't want to. Under his armor, he had on what looked like a tight suit that covers him from halfway above his neck to his feet, almost like PJs. The arms of the suit stop at his wrists. The suit was filled with something. It was thick.

"The suit is tube-like and filled with a pressure and temperature regulating fluid that also helps stop bullets." Mercy's eyes flash back to Austin's. "I could see the curiosity in your eyes." He gives her a smile. "That will do it, thank you. Sorry to keep you from your work."

"It was no problem. Now rest, I can see the exhaustion in your eyes." He laid down and quickly fell asleep as Mercy went back to her work.

* * *

 **Again, I'm sorry! Also, in case you were wondering, my editor has not written Overwatch FF at the time of writing this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im sorry about how long this took! Some troubles were had and procrastanation! Well Its up now I suppose!**

* * *

"Austin, wake up."

His first reaction was the grab at something under his pillow.

 _'Missing.'_

His next was to grab at whatever called out to him and put it into a choke hold. "AHH!" The voice cried out. Now, more awake, Austin could tell it was feminine. During the transition from the grapple to the hold, he opened his eyes to see golden hair fly past his face. A feminine voice calls out thick with a Chinese or some Asian accent, "Mercy, is everything ok?"

 _'Mercy? Oh no...'_

He looked down at his captive. Mercy. Fingers clutching his arm, she called, "Austin!? What are you doing?" struggling to speak against the pressure on her throat.

He releases, "Oh my god! I'm sorry! It's- this bed is not like mine- I thought… I'm sorry…"

Mercy sat on the Infirmary floor, "Mercy, who is this man? What did he do? Wǒ fāshì, rúguǒ nǐ-!"

"Mei! It is alright, I assure you." Mercy looks to Austin, "Austin, is that how you normally wake up? Is that reaction normal for you?"

Austin is visibly embarrassed, "No- well not always. Whenever I'm in a different place without my armor on, I get a little twitchy. Something to do with security, I think." Austin helps the doctor off the floor, "You're not hurt, are you? I hope you don't bruise…"

"That would be very suspicious…" Mercy dusts herself off, "Well, best to forgive and forget. The reason I woke you is that Winston is going to formally introduce you and your men to the rest of the team, as well as debrief us on Athena's analysis of the data you gave us."

"Right, that. I'll just need a minute to get suited. I won't need help this time around Mercy." The Chinese woman shoots an inquisitive look towards the now blushing Mercy. "He needed assistance undressing so I gave him- I mean he needed help taking off his armor.", Mercy hastily corrected herself, "Stop giggling, Mei! You know what I meant!" Mei could barely hold back the giggle. She wanted to remain professional in the presence of guests but it was hard not being yourself sometimes. "Anyway, best get dressed Austin. The meeting starts in only five minutes." He already had the leg segment mostly on.

"That will be plenty of time for me. Mercy, when I'm done can you lead me to the room where the meeting is taking place?" Mercy nods. The armor is equipped faster than taking it off. The armor segments click into place easily and in less than two minutes, Austin is fully clad in his black, metal armor. "Alright let's get to it."  
With a quick walk and a few turns, they reached the room in which the meeting was being held. It was a typical briefing room; tables, chairs, holographic projectors displaying data. The room itself was a bit large. It looked to be able to accommodate some 40 personnel but was only filled with only 15 or so.

As they entered, all faces turn away from the projections to them. Austin noticed McCree, Tracer, Genji, Winston, and his troops first. Then he noticed the people he hasn't seen. A short, but large, man with an eye patch and missing arm, an Indian woman also with a missing arm, but much more sophisticated. What struck him the most in this situation was The young woman, possibly too young to even call her a woman. She looked between 17 and 19. She was obviously Asian and he swore on his life he has seen her before.

"Ah, here they are now." Winston spoke from in front of the projections, "Everyone, this is Austin."

"Hello. I see you have recruited from a wide variety of people, Winston. Let's get the introductions out of the way, shall we? I'll go first; I'm Austin Libecap, and I'm the commander of these men.", Austin motions to his men at the other side of the room, "I hope we can show Talon they cannot do whatever they want to, together."

The Indian woman speaks, "I am Symmetra. Although I am currently employed by Overwatch, they are not the organization I officially work for. I work for the Viskhar Corporation. They have sent me here on a… diplomatic relations mission between the two entities if you will, but I'm sure Viskhar will be happy to also improve relations with your organization as well." She spoke with a much lighter accent that what Austin thought she would.

"I am Torbjörn," the short man spoke next, "I am a weapons designer for Overwatch, but I also dabble in other warfare techs. If it's not too much to ask, may I inspect your gear? I must say it's not like anything I have seen before." Swedish. 100% Swedish.

"That would be fun but, if you do so I must oversee it. They're some classified details of the suit I can't let you know about."

Torbjörn strokes his beard, "That is understandable. Even Overwatch has some tech we don't want slipping out. Ah, wait till Rein sees you. He's gonna love your armor."

"Rein?" Austins' head tilts in curiosity.

"Yes. His name is Reinhardt. He is an armored German Crusader. Well, he was. He is a fan of full armor suits."

"Think he's strong enough to carry our armor?" one of Austin's troops calls out.

Torbjörn huffs, "...you don't know what a German Crusader is, do you? Anyway, him and my daughter, Brigitte, will be arriving AND I EXPECT EVERYONE TO TREAT HER RIGHT!" Everyone gulps and nods.

"Well I am !" a young female voice chirps as the young Asian girl stands up, "I was drafted by MEKA in my homeland, Korea, but I'm apart of a joint effort between the Korean military and Overwatch. The deal is… how you say, 'under the table' to keep from the U.N. knowing."

"Alright, now that is out of the way, let's get started." Austin sits down in the nearest chair, "Let's get this thing going, Winston."

"Alright," Winston pushes his glasses up and turns towards the projection, "Athena has analyzed the video to the best of her ability. Athena, your turn." the large mammal steps out of the way of the projection.

"Thank you, Winston. I have analyzed the video and audio. What is lacking in audio makes up in video. I was able to identify the face of one of the men in the video with 98.4% accuracy." Athena pulls up a picture of the man and the frame of the video where he's best seen, "His name is Josh Tawn." Josh Tawn had blonde messy hair, pointy nose, and an angular face, as well as a scar across his nose. "His last official place of residence is in Sydney, Australia, near the safe zone border. He app-"

"Sorry to interrupt, Athena, but what is this 'safe zone'?" D. Va asks.

"The safe zone is an area surrounding Sydney that draws the border of a safe, clean city and the radioactive wasteland that is the Outback. The radioactive materials from the fusion core inside the omnium factory never reached this area and neither did any wreckage of the war is left in the area. A 6-meter concrete wall lines the safe zone with entryways dotting it. These entryways have hazardous material detectors to prevent radioactive items from entering. If you come from the wasteland and never have entered the city before, a psychology report must be performed to keep the deranged out as well."

D. Va, with wide eyes, slowly sits back in her seat, "Ah… thank you…"

"Your welcome, miss . Back to Josh Tawn; he has an arrest record. He has multiple accounts of theft, gang-related activity, and, while not proven, is also accused of murdering a woman. Also, while not illegal but highly frowned upon in Sydney, he has been noted to regularly sell to Junkers. I accessed security footage of Sydney's only airport, and Josh was seen boarding a flight bound for Greece. I have come up with a theory for the current events; Josh Tawn is with some sort of black market gang. Him and his gang then went to Greece and secured the reactor and are planning and bringing it back to Australia to either sell or trade with Junkers."

"Thank you, Athena." Winston walks back to the front, "Now this reactor leaks no radiation so it won't be detected by hazardous material detectors in Sydney. It's also likely they have a form of private transport. We need to leave for Sydney as soon as possible if we want to catch them before the reactor disappears in the wastelands. I'll have the list of whos going in a few hours. I'm also going to contact some locals I know to help us once we get there. Dismissed."

Everyone starts funneling out of the room, eager to do whatever they want. As Austin picks his helmet off the table, Mercy comes over "I assume you will be going to Australia with us, even if Winston doesn't pick you, yes?"

"Mhm. I have actually been there before. I and a few men had to deal with a small gang in the wastelands trying to produce dirty bombs. We came in through Sydney but we didn't stay for more than a day. As soon as it was night, we left and headed into the desert. We originally were just a recon group; only meant to investigate them." Austin straps his helmet to his hip carrier, "Then we discovered they were a few days away from fully developing it. We had to take action then and there. We snuck in, hooked up the conventional explosives to a timer, and ran. We then combed the area and burned whatever remains of evidence of what they were doing."

"Oh, my. I always heard Junkers were a ruthless people but I never imagined…"

"They can be, but not all of them. They're a few diamonds in the rough. But yes, assume they all have a plan to kill you because most do."

"Hey Austin," a Southern accent calls, "I seen that piece strapped to your hip; what is it if you don't mind me askin."

"Oh not at all." Austin withdraws his pistol from its holster and removes the mag, "This beauty is a modernized, 1911-style .45 ACP. Slightly longer barrel and mag size than the original. It has an integrated compensator and under barrel rail system for a flashlight and/or laser." with every feature listed, Austin points it out, "I have a modded slide to help keep debris out, as well as self-illuminating front and rear sight apertures. What are you packing?"

The cowboy pulls out his weapon as well, "This lovely lady here is the Peacekeeper. She's a six-shooter. Fires a stranded full metal jacket, which is made of an alloy called Tetum. Tetum is a heavy, strong metal that is also hypoallergenic, so it won't be causin all them nasty infections and reactions. It uses a rail gun system to fire. In each battery is a supercapacitor that has enough juice to power the system for a shot. As the hammer comes down, it hits the cartridge and forces to bullet forward and when the bullet leaves the cartridge the capacitor discharges into the system… or something of that sort."

"Ok… Well, everyone, I should get going and start compiling a file on my teams' last excursion into Australia." with a turn of a heel and a wave, the armor-clad newcomer went walking down the hall, towards the rec-room. As he pushed the door open, a few faces caught his eye first; Mercy and Shayne were talking and Genji was talking to Torbjorn. Deciding to speak to more familiar faces, he approaches Shayne and Mercy.

" Hey, Shayne. Hello Mercy."

"Hallo, Austin."

"Sir."

"Shayne, I need you to find a computer and access our mission logs pertaining to Australia, anything will do. You should have enough security clearance to access them if you don't just come and get me."

"Yes, Sir." with a lazy salute, Shayne was off to complete his objective.

"Sir, hmm? It sounds like he has a lot of respect for you." Mercy almost teased while crossing her arms.

"Yea. They all do, but it makes me feel weird when they call me sir or salute me." Austin starts to rub the back of his neck and glances at his feet, "In my eyes we are equal. We all fight for the same reasons. We are like family really, but it's whatever, I suppose. If they want to think that highly of me, so be it."

Gazing off into the conversation behind Austin, Mercy spoke. "I understand. We, Overwatch, are like a family. We all had our own struggles in the past and yet we never gave up on each other. We have been through a lot." The faces of the two original members behind reminding her of the past.

"So, why did you join?"

"Hmm?" Mercy blinked a few times, coming out of her daze.

"Overwatch. Why did you join Overwatch?"

"Well, the same reason I studied medicine; to save lives and make a difference. What about you, huh? Why did you join… whatever organization you're apart of?"

Surprise flashes across his face. "Oh, I didn't join. I f-"  
"Sir, I can't get past the second security wall."

"Oh, ok. I'll access it. We will need informants and a guide. I'm sure our informants are still around."

"That won't be necessary Austin, I found an old friend of mine who still lives in Sydney. He told me he knows a few good Junkers that can help us. And their names are… Diego and Chez."

"Sound like nice folk."

* * *

 **Yall were expecting Rat and Roadhog, weren't ya? Well, we will just have to wait for them to show their faces.**


End file.
